whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
2000m BCE (WOD)
This is a timeline of events that took place between the years 2999 and 2000 BCE within the World of Darkness, or within the third millennium BCE. Events 2999 - 2000 BCE * According to some sources, the Concord was reached somewhere around 2000 BCE. Lore-speaker Gron would have lived at about this time. * A massive meteor of near civilization-destroying proportions may have landed somewhere in the desert in the Middle East. * The hero Gilgamesh ascends to the throne of Uruk. Kindred offer him the Embrace, but he decides against it due to the intervention of Siduri Sabitu, a Child of Gaia, and he rejects the Embrace and turns the people against the Kindred. * circa 2630 BCE - 2610 BCE: Imhotep, a vizier and wizard, and the first architect and physician known by name to written history. His name is revered by Daedaleans. He is the architect of the pyramids and an expert in medicine. * 2200 BCE - 700 BCE Bronze Age in the Britain. Wyrmslayer, a Fianna, forges the first Klaive. * 2000 BCE - 1500 BCE: A period of flooding and invasion in the Indus valley, caused by the invasion of the Yehnn (Aryans). They defeat the Harappan culture, but are forced to consult them to help rebuild the civilization. (Please note that is currently considered an outdated historical theory) 2900 BCE * 3200 BCE - 2900 BCE: Sumer's Jemdat Nast period, best described as an extension and decline of the Uruk period. * 2900 BCE - 2370 BCE: Sumer's Early Dynastic period. 2890 BCE * 3100 BCE - 2890 BCE: Egypt's . founded. Mokolé exist openly with humans, and are worshiped by the Hem-ka-Sobk. They are allied with Bubasti and Silent Striders. Elder Mokolé are mummified by the Hem-ka-Sobk, and remain asleep to the modern day. 2800 BCE * 4000 BCE - 2800 BCE: Thanatoic and Ecstatic cults arise in India. The Akashic Brotherhood takes form in China and Tibet. Babylonian priest-scientists discover principles of geometry and astronomy, harnessing the power of mathematics and the heavens to the human will. Druidic priests and practitioners of magic raise Stonehenge in accordance with the movements of celestial bodies. Although Stonehenge serves as a Cray, it is not itself a Cray. Rather it was erected by the Wyck as a "lens" over a natural upwelling of wild magick. * 2800 BCE - 1100 BCE: Followers of science and magic explore the intricacies of their respective paths. Historical scientists include Imhotep and Daedalus. The Golden Age of Greek Magic encompasses the exploits of Orpheus and Medea. Moses and his brother Aaron lead the Israelites out of Egypt. 2700 BCE * The Harappan civilization develops sophisticated cities and agriculture. The concept of deities such as Shiva dates back to this period. 2613 BCE * The Fourth Dynasty of Egypt begins with Sneferu. His first act is to construct two pyramids. 2600 BCE * Gilgamesh takes the throne of Uruk. 2558 BCE - 2532 BCE * The reign of Pharaoh . 2500 BCE * Archmagi Djhowtey and his wife Sesheta are active in Phoenicia (located in the Mediterranean and the Middle East, and in Egypt. The two are responsible for the creation of the alphabet. * Early Void Engineers use astronomy and the wheel to seek new places. 2370 BCE * 2900 BCE - 2370 BCE: Sumer's Early Dynastic period. 2333 BCE * Dan Gun establishes the first Korean kingdom, ("The Land of the Morning Calm"), in this year. 2300 BCE * gathers seers and magicians and conquers the Sumerians. All Mesopotamia comes under his rule. 2100 BCE * In Sumer, Uthegal's rule is usurped by one of his lieutenants, establishing the third Ur dynasty shortly before this point. * China's near-mythical is founded around this time. 2000 BCE * The Egyptian Thothian cult is at its height. * Kemit literature declares Seshat "She who is Foremost in the House of Books." * The Sumerian society collapses when the Amorites migrate into the area and gain control of the region. * The Wu Lung are founded around this time. * Nagah appear in the Indus Valley, and settle there, eventually spreading all over the world. References Category:World of Darkness timeline